For the Love of a Goddess' Reincarnation
by Morthie
Summary: Hello hello! This story is about a diva who comes to Kagome's school to sing at their winter festival. She is the reincarnation of the Shinimegami back in Feudal Japan. The Shinimegami dies and she has to take her place and send bad Youkai and Humans to t
1. Meeting the diva

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Inuyasha.and I'd say I do but.the Fed's would take away my precious computer and my whole $3!! So.I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfiction.but I do own Ashleigh Elizabeth! SHE IS MINE YOU HEAR!? MINE!!!!! Thank you! -Shini-chan _______ = new place (...)= action (person): '..' =Thoughts (person): ..... =talking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome and her friends walked into the school gym where the winter dance was being held. People were just arriving, for it was still early. (I don't know Kagome's friends names so I'm making them up! I do know of Hojo though.) Ayumi: Hey Kagome? Kagome: Yeah? Ayumi: Who is doing the music? Kagome: I dunno but I think it's some American girl singing Japanese music.  
  
Ayumi: Strange Asuka: Sure is! Why didn't they just get Akino Arai or Ayumi Hamasaki!? Or two-mix!? Ayumi: I'm not really sure. Hey look it's Hojo-kun! Kagome groaned inwardly. Kagome: 'Great.Hojo.what an idiot.' Hojo walked up to them smiling brightly. (personally I despise Hojo) Hojo: Hey Kagome! I thought you'd still be sick at home. I mean after having the chicken pox for a seventh time. Kagome: 'Gramps really needs to think of some different excuses.' Oh no Hojo! I'm fine! All better now! The doctors say I'm just prone to the Chicken pox. Hojo: Oh.I see. Hey Kagome, you wanna see a movie with me on Friday? Kagome: Friday? Uh. 'What about Inuyasha? No.I can't.' Uh.I can't this Friday. I um.have.plans.Yeah. Ayumi whispered in Kagome's ear. Ayumi: Plans huh? Kagome nodded hoping her close friend wouldn't find out she was lying through her teeth. Hojo: Oh well.Okay then.maybe some other time. Bye Kagome! Hojo smiled and waved while walking away. Kagome forced a smile and waved in return. Asuka: Hey.you think that's her? Ayumi: Who? Asuka: The diva. Her. Asuka pointed to a girl sitting on the edge of the makeshift stage. She had dark brown hair and large dark brown eyes. She wore only a slight bit of silver eye shadow and lip shiner. She wore hip hugger jeans and a light purple tight t-shirt. Ayumi: I don't know. Maybe we should ask. Kagome: Why? Ayumi: Curiosity I suppose Asuka: let's go! Asuka pulled them along to where the girl was sitting. Asuka: Hi! Are you the diva? She looked up briefly then spoke. Ash: Yes I'm the diva. Asuka: What's your name? Ash: My name is Ashleigh, Ash for short. Ashleigh Elizabeth. Asuka: I'm Asuka Suzuki. This is Kagome Higurashi and Ayumi Yamamoto. Ayumi: How do you do? Pleasure to meet you. Ash: Ditto. Kagome: What songs are you singing? Ash: 15. Every Heart, Fukai Mori, My Will, White Reflection, Rhythm Emotion Remix, Owarinai Yume, No more Words, Dearest, Just Communication, Last Impression, Sora, Hiiru no Tsuki, Tsuki no le, Rhythm Generation, Burning and that's it. Kagome: Neat! Ash: Yes. It should be quite interesting. I have to go now, nice talking to you three. She got up and left backstage. The principle got up on stage and spoke into the mic. Principle: Students! Welcome to this years Winter Festival Dance! We have a very special guest all the way from America! Please welcome Diva Ashleigh Elizabeth! The girl walked out onto the stage and the students all cheered. She bowed.  
  
Ash: Hello and welcome folks! Let's get this party started but first.lemme hear you scream!! Screams erupted from the crowd of teenagers. The music started playing for Owarinai Yume. She pulled the mic out of the stand and tossed the stand to a stage manager. Ash: Kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa  
  
Kibou no hikari de kirameiteiru  
  
Kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa  
  
Kimi to boku to no sagashi mono Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisondeiru aoku Bokura wa doko made yukou  
  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto Kagome: This is awesome! Asuka: Yeah she's way better than I thought she'd be! Ash: TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de  
  
Hikari no fune no AIZU ga kikoeru  
  
Hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni  
  
Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne Itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisondeiru amaku Futari de hitotsu ni narou  
  
Okubyouna nami no ho mo dakishimete  
  
Bokura wa tabi wo tsuzukeru  
  
Dekiau sukima owari nai yume  
  
Niji wo tsukinuketa  
  
Yakusoku no hikari wo mezasu Ayumi: Wow she's really good! Asuka: What do you think we were sayin' Ayumi!? Ayumi: Dunno! Kagome: Okaaay. (Sweat drop.) Asuka: She has problems.Poor Ayumi. (Sweat drop.) Ash: Bokura wa doko made yukou  
  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
  
Bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
  
Eien no arika owari nai yume  
  
Kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto. Kagome: Yeaaaaah! The evening went great for everyone there. Kagome left early at about 10:00 and went home. When she got home she found a certain hanyou playing video games with Sota and losing badly but still trying to show off. Inuyasha: I SHALL WIN! MUAHAHAHAAA! Sota: No way Inuyasha-Onii-san! Oh hi Kagome-Onee-san. Kagome: Hi Sota! Hi Inuyasha! Sota: Mom and gramps went to get food at Japan light. Kagome: Okay. Did you do your homework Sota? Sota: Yep. Kagome: Okay well anyways it's well past your bedtime Sota. Sota: Inuyasha-onii-san can you tell Kagome we're having fun and can't stop? Please?? Inuyasha: Oi.wench.the kid doesn't want to go to bed. Kagome: I am perfectly aware of that but Sota needs to go to bed now. Inuyasha: Gomen kid. Sota: That's okay Inuyasha-onii-san you're still my hero! Not like that dumb Hojo guy. Inuyasha: Who's Hojo? Sota: Oh just some idiot always flirting with Kagome. Kagome: Ugh! Don't remind me. Inuyasha snickered. Kagome: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Inuyasha: Uh! Nononononononononono! Please don't sit me Kagome! I'm sorry! I'll be good next time! Kagome: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Inuyasha: This is gonna hurt. Kagome: iiiiiittttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SLAAAM! Inuyasha: Oh.I was.right. Sota: Kagome!!!! Kagome: Yes? Sota, if you value your video game you'll get to bed.NOW! Sota: Uh.nothing nothing.never mind. G'night! Sota turned off the game and ran upstairs. Kagome: Let's go! Inuyasha: Finally. Kagome: Hang on I need to get my backpack. Kagome ran upstairs and pushed her backpack down the stairs. It hit each step with a thud then crashed to the ground. Kagome slung it over her shoulders and they made their way to the well house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feudal Japan. Kagome: Where are Miroku, Sango and Shippou? Inuyasha: They're in the hag's village at some party or something. Kagome: You mean Kaede's village? Inuyasha: What do you think!? Kagome: Okay.never mind. They made it Kaede's village in about half and hour and found the village decorated with all different colors and people in brightly colored outfits. Kagome: What are they celebrating? Inuyasha: Just some stupid thing. Kaede walked up to them. Kaede: 'Tis not stupid Inuyasha. Does ye even know of the goddess stories? Inuyasha: Feh! Who cares? Kaede: Kikyou did. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked off somewhere. Kaede directed her attention to Kagome. Kaede: Come Kagome I shall tell ye the stories. Kagome: Wow! Really? Cool! 'Hope they're nothing like Gramps' stories.' 


	2. Downfall of the Shinimegami Kind of fast...

Kaede: Sit child. Kagome sat down. Kaede: I shall tell ye the stories of the goddess. The sacred goddess.Takai. Kagome: Takai!? Kaede: Yes. Kagome: You worship the Shinimegami!? Kaede: Yes. She banishes all evil Human and Youkai alike to the darkness. They are never to return.again. Kagome: What does she look like? Kaede: They say she has dark brown hair and dead looking dark brown eyes. She wears all black, riding pants and a black top unlike that of Japan but one of another land. Kagome: Oh? Kaede: Hai. Kagome: What nationality? Is she exactly? Kaede: I hear she is no nationality but just a black essence of nature and power. Kagome: Wow! Kaede: She shall be visiting us tonight. Inuyasha doeth not like to talk about her because he once told the Shinimegami he felt for her. Kagome: WHAAAAAT!? Inuyasha: It's true. They both jumped and turned around and there stood Inuyasha. Kagome: Inuyasha! Kaede: How long ye been standing there Inuyasha? Inuyasha grunted but made no move to answer Kaede's question. Kagome: And she didn't accept your love Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Feh! Kaede: That's correct child. The Shinimegami told Inuyasha that he was just a mortal and that she was a goddess and he, not worthy of her heart. Kagome: How sad! Kaede: This shall be the first time they've seen each other in over 100 years. Kagome: Did.you say Brown hair.Brown eyes.different nationality? ' Could that diva be the Shinimegami's reincarnation!?' Kaede: Yes. Kagome: I think I met her reincarnation at my school! Kaede: But she is not dead. Kagome: Yes I know but.I saw her.she's a singer! From America!! She seems so sad all the time. Kaede: I believe we should go outside the Shinimegami should be arriving soon. They walked outside to see the villagers running towards something. Kaede: The Shinimegami must be here. They walked towards the large crowd surrounding something almost completely black. They reached the crowd and the Shinimegami met the eyes of Inuyasha and glared. She pushed through the crowd and walked up to him. Shinimegami: Inuyasha. Inuyasha: Melissa. The Shinimegami smirked. Melissa: Pathetic Hanyou.still alive huh? Eh? Who's the wench!? Kagome: Kagome Higurashi! AND I AM NOT A WENCH! Melissa: Touch E! Inuyasha: Shut up Kagome. Kagome: Inuyasha!!! SIT! Slam! (Laughter) Melissa: Oh my good lord! Inuyasha! You're controlled! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Oh that made my day! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Oh that's priceless!! Inuyasha: SHUT UP! Melissa stopped laughing. Melissa: YOU FILTHY HANYOU!! Kagome: Don't dis Inuyasha! Melissa: I shall dis whoever I like as you so rudely put it. Kaede: That's the Shinimegami for you. Villager: YOUKAI ATTACK! YOUKAI ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!! Melissa: Excellent.This shall be quite amusing. (Smirk) Kagome: C'mon Inuyasha let's go get 'em! Melissa: No need.I shall take care of this. Inuyasha: Whether you like it or not I'm coming.there might be a jewel shard. Melissa: You are so very stubborn Inuyasha but.I will allow you to accompany me if it helps that poor poor ego of yours. She and Inuyasha ran off into the woods. Melissa: LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! STRAAAAAIGHT! They ran according to Melissa's directions. Inuyasha: There! Melissa: Heh. Hello Youkai. You are to perish and return to the darkness for all eternity. Youkai: (glares) I don't think so Shinimegami. You are to die and be sent to hell. Melissa: Yeah.right.I'll remember that.YOUKAI! She swung out her scythe and attacked while Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. The battle wore on and was just about to end when the Youkai rammed its hand through Melissa. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Inuyasha: MELISSA! Melissa: I.have been.beaten. She suddenly smiled. Melissa: Death.is so very welcoming. (cough) I'm sorry.Inuyasha. She fell to the ground. Inuyasha struck the final blow to the Youkai and picked up the Shinimegami and carried her back to Kaede's village. Kaede: There is nothing we can do. Kagome: oh.my.I'm so sorry Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Save it. Kaede: The only thing we can do is to find her reincarnation.and merge the two halves of the soul and use the reincarnations body as the host. Kagome: This.is going to be difficult. Kaede: There must always be a Shinimegami or.Japan will fall apart or yet worse.the Earth. 


End file.
